


Memories

by babyara



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Memories... all your life passed in front of your eyes in just a second... but was it your life? Or just a dream?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** For the end of the last episode of the second season 2.24 - Familia. Callen's thoughts on that beach.

Memories… all your life passed in front of your eyes in just a second… but was it your life? Or just a dream?

Memories? Fantasies?

You are not sure of anything about your life. Most of the time you have no idea about who you are.

G.

Callen.

An NCIS’ agent. Federal Agent.

A man.

A friend.

A brother.

A son.

But is this real? This moment… on this beach, looking at the sea and that kite… is this moment real or are you dreaming?

You can hear his voice.

You can hear that voice calling your name.

The first letter of your name. G.

He is calling you.

But from where? This moment is like something hanging in the air… in a thought… this moment is the moment for the memories.

Or for the dreams.

It is like a déjà-vu for you. Another moment. Another moment away from the reality.

The sound of the shots.

And your name screamed by him. Again. Like now but it was from the past.

He calls your name. G. That day so far away… today… and hopefully even tomorrow and the day after tomorrow.

He calls your name.

His arms are around your shoulders. You can feel the warmth of his hug.

A warmth that you know very well.

That warmth that feels like home. Life family. Like who you are.

G. Callen. A man, a friend, a brother, a son and a lover.

His lover.

You blink. One, two, three times.

And when you finally turn your head you can see his eyes are looking at you; he is worried.

You realize that you do not want to see the worry in his eyes. You caress his cheek and he smiles.

“I’m okay.”

He nods. He knows that that was a lie, he knows you too well.

You are not okay.

You are sad; for yourself.

You are worried; for Hetty.

You are scared for all of you.

But you are G. Callen. You never gave up. Never. They shot you and you rose up. They tried to kill you your entire life. But you are here. Far away from that place that you are calling home forever, but probably in the real place that you should call home.

Here you are, G.

At the point from which you cannot come back.

And again you simply get up.

The flashes are disappearing. Only memories are still in your mind.

You look at Kensi and Deeks. And Sam again.

All of them gave up their lives for you. To follow you to another time. To follow you to the other side of the world.

Because they believe in you. Because they are your family.

But your family is broken now. Your family is not your family without Hetty.

And you will have to fight, G. Callen.

Against everything and everyone.

You should fight side by side with your family.

Win or lose.

Live or die.

Together. Like a family.

Hetty is the priority. You and your past do not matter now. Only Hetty and her thousands of secrets.

Hetty matters.

Family matters, G. Callen.

Because you needed to fly across an ocean to understand.

Memories. Moments. Flashes.

Nothing matters anymore.

For a moment, a brief moment yet long like your entire life, you rest your forehead against Sam’s chest. You can feel his heartbeat. You can feel Sam. Strong. Alive. Protective.

He hugs you. He wraps his arms around your waist, keeping you against his body. And in that moment, looking into his eyes, you realize the truth.

Moments.

G. Callen.

Flashes.

But in that moment, in that brief moment, you are at home.

In the arms of the man that you love.

Between their smiles Deeks and Kensi are looking at the two of you.

Now you are at home. Now you are complete.

Now this G. does not matter anymore.

Because the sound of his voice when he says this G. is unique. Unbelievable.

Now, in this brief moment, you feel loved by the true and only family that you always wanted.

 _End._


End file.
